hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Jose (2011)
|type = Category 1 hurricane (SSHS) |image location = TS Gabrielle 14 sept 2001 1832Z.jpg |image caption = Jose as a weak Hurricane at landfall in Florida.. |formed = August 22 |dissipated = September 1 |accumulated cyclone energy = 9.0 |highest winds = 80 |wind type = mph |lowest pressure = 984 (mbar) |damages = $660.5 million (2011 USD) |direct fatalities = 47 |indirect fatalities = 12 |missing = 40 |areas affected = Florida , New York |hurricane season = 2011 Atlantic hurricane season}} Hurricane Jose was the Eleventh tropical depression, Tenth storm and Seventh hurricane of the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season, In it's lifetime it made several different landfills, first, it brushed Nicaragua as a Tropical Storm, Where it was responsible for $7 million in damage and for 10 deaths. Second, It made landfall near Tampa, Florida as a weak 75 mph Hurricane, where it caused the most damage and fatalities. And lastly, it made landfall in Coney Island, New York as a Strong Tropical Storm where it finished everything off. In total, over $650 million in damage was caused and it killed 59. Meteorological History Jose's origins can be traced all the way back to the remnants of Tropical Cyclone Three-B in the Bay of Bengal, after the remnants of 03-B went over Africa then crossed into the Atlantic, on August 14th, it had gotten very organized and had a good 90% chance of tropical development, however, just before it could be called Tropical Depression Nine, Irma got in the way and its outflow disrupted the Wave. On August 16th, as it was sneaking around Harvey and Irma, it had gotten organized again, having upto a 60% chance of development, at this point it was near the lesser Antilles, in addition, it had reported winds of near 55 mph and a low pressure of 993 mbars, it was thought then that it had developed into Harvey but it didn't develop a Circulation center, so it was dismissed as a simple wind gust, as for the pressure of 993 mbars, the NHC kept an eye on the readings just incase it were to happen again. On August 20th, as it was south of Haiti, its chance of development fluctuated between 30 and 50% as it was encountering shear from Harvey. But this didn't last too long. Then on August 22nd, it became Tropical Depression Eleven, with winds starting at 30 mph. It on July 23rd, it became Tropical Storm Jose, when this happened, Tropical Storm watches and warnings were issued. On July 26th, Jose was upgraded to a Category-1 hurricane, the seventh of the season, later at 9:50 PM it made landfall near Tampa, Florida as a Hurricane , At around 11:45 PM, Jose spawned off a tornado outbreak, with the first of 65 tornadoes starting near Zephyr hills, Florida. The strongest of the tornadoes was an EF-4 which struck near Orlando, Jose weakened to a Tropical Storm as it exited Florida and into the Atlantic. As it skirted the Carolinas it re-intensified into a hurricane and peaked out at 80 mph. it caused some damage and fatalities due to rip currents. Early on July 29th, it made landfall in New York as a Strong Tropical Storm, It caused an additional $300+ million in damage and killed 15 to 20 more. Jose later went extra-tropical over Iceland and dissipated over Russia. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Past Events Category:Past disasters Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Events in the 2010s Category:What Could Have Been